Der Stein der Finsternis
by Yo-chan1000
Summary: Keiko Asakura, Yos Mutter, wurde vor langer Zeit eine Legende erzählt die sie vollkommen begeistert hat. Yo, ihr Sohn, schlittert mitten in diese hinein und muss nun verhindern, dass Hao den Stein der Finsternis wieder zusammmen setzt.
1. Chapter 1

Splitter einer Legende

In Izumo herrschte ein starkes Gewitter. Der Sturm peitschte über Bäume. In diese Nacht konnte die 10-jährige Keiko Asakura nicht schlafen. Sie lauschte dem Wind und zuckte bei jedem Blitz zusammen. Als es plötzlich donnerte, rannte sie hinunter zu ihrem Vater Yomei. „Papa, ich habe Angst!" schluchzte sie. „Keine Sorge, meine Kleine. Das Gewitter geht bald vorüber", sagte er und nahm seine Tochter in den Arm. „Weißt du, dass erinnert mich an eine Legende. Da gab es ebenfalls ein Gewitter wie dieses. In jener Nacht wurde ein Stein in Form eines Eis geschaffen. Es hieß der Besitzer dieses Artefakts könne sich jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Dadurch begonnen unzählige Kriege und es widerfuhr der Welt viel Leid. Bis man zu dem Schluss kam, das Ei zu zerstören. Doch derjenige der den Stein zu der Zeit besaß, wollte dies nicht zulassen. Es kam zu einer Auseinandersetzung, wobei das steinerne Ei zu Boden fiel und in kleine, feine Teile zersplitterte. Man hätte den Stein nie wieder rekonstruieren können. Das damalige Gewitter, hatte jedoch zur Folge, dass die Splitter mit den Wind davon getragen wurden." „Und dann?", fragte Keiko wissbegierig. „Dann…?", überlegte Yomei. „Dann kam es vor, dass einige Leute von diesen Splittern getroffen wurden. Sie erhielten ungeheure Fähigkeiten, mussten dafür allerdings einen hohen preis zahlen." „Die Splitter trafen Personen?", unterbrach seine Tochter ihn. „Wie bei der Schneekönigin?" Keikos Vater nickte.  
„In der Tat, so ist es. Ich glaube außerdem, dass dieses Märchen bloß von der Legende abgekupfert wurde." „Du sagtest etwas von einen hohen Preis bezahlen,…was für einen?", fragte die 10-jährige. „Oh Keiko, dass weiß niemand", lachte Yomei. „Es ist nur eine Legende."  
„Und wenn schon, sie kann wahr sein", maulte Keiko. „Wie geht sie eigentlich zu ende?"  
„Glaub was du willst mein Töchterchen. Die Legende endet mit einer Prophezeiung. Es soll ein Kind geboren werden, dass alle verlorenen Teile zusammen setzt und den Stein für immer versiegelt."  
Die Erbin der Asakuras strahlte. Ihre Augen glitzerten.  
Später als sie wieder im Bett lag dachte sie an die Legende. Könnte sie nicht diejenige sein, die den Stein wieder zusammen fügt? Der Wind pfiff und heulte. Keiko lauschte angestrengt. Plötzlich hörte sie etwas. Es war ein…Name?  
„Yo"  
Was sollte, dass bedeuten?  
„Yo"  
Yo…wer war das?  
„YO!"


	2. Eine andere Sicht

„Yo, wie wäre es wenn du den Tisch decken würdest", brauste Anna ihren Verlobten an, der gerade von der Schule kam. „Deine Eltern kommen schließlich nicht jeden Tag zu besuch."

„Ja, ja", antwortete dieser und verzog sich ins Esszimmer. Auf einmal klingelte es an der Tür.

„Manta was willst du denn hier?", tönte es nun durch die Wohnung.

„Äh…ich wollte Yo besuchen", stotterte der Kleinwüchsige Oyamada.

„Schlechter Zeitpunkt, denn seine Eltern kommen heute."

„Oh!"

Yo streckte den Kopf aus dem Zimmer.

„Ach komm schon rein Manta", sagte er grinsend. „Sind doch nur meine Eltern."

Noch bevor die Blondhaarige den Mund aufmachen konnte wuselte Manta an ihr vorbei.

„Hy Yo", grüßte der Kleinere seinen Freund. „Es soll ein Gewitter aufziehen, wusstest du dass?"

Der Größere schüttelte den Kopf. „Hoffentlich kommen meine Eltern nicht mit einem Boot an", lachte er.

Plötzlich donnerte es draußen und Yo zuckte zusammen. Schweigend deckte er den Tisch zu ende und starrte dann aus dem Fenster. Nach einer Weile begann es zu regnen. Der Wind bließ stärker. Auf einmal klopfte es.

„Whah, Trey!", schrie Manta und deutete nach draußen. Yo der aus seiner Starre gerissen wurde blickte irritiert in die Richtung auf die sein Freund deutete.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er schließlich.

„Es ist nass und kalt, ich will rein", schrie der Blauhaarige zitternd.

„Sag das doch gleich", erwiderte der Braunhaarige während er das Fenster öffnete.

„Endlich", sagte der andere und seufzte.

Im nächsten Augenblick flog auch schon die Tür auf und Anna schritt herein.

„Wie viele willst du eigentlich noch ins Haus lassen?", donnerte sie.

„Äh…", machte ihr Verlobter. „Ich kann doch Horo nicht einfach draußen im Regen stehen lassen."

Die Itako rollte mit den Augen. „Wohl wahr! Aber lass dir das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden."

„Ja Anna", antworteten alle drei im Chor und warteten bis die Blonde verschwunden war.

„Das war knapp", seufzte Manta während er sich auf einen Stuhl niederließ.

„Sehr knapp", pflichtete ihm sein Freund bei.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Alle lauschten dem prasselnden Regen. Er schlug laut gegen die Glasscheiben. So laut als würde es hageln.

Nach zehn Minuten waren Yos Eltern immer noch nicht da. Anna lief ungeduldig auf und ab, während Manta, Horo Horo und Yo am Tisch saßen und sich über die Schule unterhielten.

Auf einmal klingelte es an der Haustür. Die Itako sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und rannte zum Flur.

„Wird auch Zei…", sagte sie bevor sie sich selbst unterbrach.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Mikihisa lächelte.

„Wir sind in ein schönes Gewitter gekommen, dabei habe ich Keiko aus den Augen verloren."

Yo erstarrte. Das hieß doch nicht etwa…

Yos Verlobte drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Du gehst jetzt deine Mutter suchen mein Lieber", sagte sie ruhig.

Der Braunhaarige blickte in die dunklen, schweren Wolken.

„Da raus?", fragte er. Ihm war mulmig zu mute.

„Ja da raus", wiederholte Anna und funkelte ihn an.

„Aber…"

„Kein aber!"

Er ließ den Kopf sinken und wandte sich an Horo Horo.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Angsprochener wollte schon mit dem Kopf schütteln, doch diesmal mischte sich Mikihisa ein.

„Eine hervoragende Idee", meinte er fröhlich und klopfte dem Blauhaarigen auf die Schulter.

Dieser bgann zu murren, verstummte bei Annas Blick aber sofort.

„Schön dann hätten wir das ja geklärt", sagte sie in einem Ton der keine Wiederworte zuließ.

Und just im nächsten Augenblick hatte sie die zwei Jungs nach draußen geschoben und knallte die Tür zu.

Die beiden sahen sich an und seufzten. Dann liefen sie los.

Zur selben Zeit ein paar Kilometer von Yos Haus entfernt:

Keiko sah sich um. Das Gewitter hatte sie und ihren Mann getrennt, aber ehrlich gesagt war sie froh darüber. Der Regen trommelte ihr ins Gesicht. Sie lächelte. Sie kannte dieses Gewitter. Nicht umsonst hatte sie die Legende von damals eingehend studiert. Sie war sich sicher. Dieses Gewitter brachte die verlorenen Splitter mit sich. Wie lange sie wohl schon hier war?

Mikihisa würde bestimmt nach ihr suchen. Oder Yo. Ach ja richtig…Yo. Das war der Name den sie als kleines Kind gehört hatte. Ob er wohl mit ihrem Sohn zu tun hatte. Schließlich hatte ihr Vater ihn so genannt. Des Asakura-clans wegen. Nein wie lustig. Yo bedeutet Blatt. Das Wappen der Asakurafamilie waren fünf Blätter die den Umriss eines Sterns bildetetn.

Zufall…?

Wohl kaum.

Vielleicht sollte sie jetzt zu ihrem Mann gehen.

Sie drehte sich um und….erschrack.

Saß da gerade nicht noch jemand?

Ihr war als ob eine Gestalt hinter ihr gestanden hatte.

Oder hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet?

Keiko schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sollte jetzt wirklich zu den anderen gehen. Sonst würde vielleicht noch ein Unglück passieren.

Wieder bei Yo und Horo Horo:

Die beiden suchten nun schon eine halbe Stunde. Wo mochte Yos Mutter nur stecken?

Der Regen war heftiger geworden und knallte nun auf ihre durchnässten Körper wie Hagelkörner oder…Splitter.

„Es reicht Yo", rief Horo Horo schließlich. „Wenn wir so weitermachen finden wir den Weg nicht mehr zurück."

Der Braunhaarige nickte. Er schaute nach oben. Die Regentropfen waren dick und groß. Aber schimmerte da nicht zwischendurch etwas?

Irritiert sah Yo weiter nach oben. Da war es wieder. Es sah aus wie ein…

„Autsch", rief der Braunhaarige im nächsten Moment.

Erschrocken wirbelte Horo Horo herum.

„Was hast du?"

„Ich weiß…nicht", stammelte der andere, während er sich krampfhaft die Augen zuhielt.

„Hey Yo mach keinen Quatsch."

„Das ist kein Quatsch!"

Horo Horo beugte sich über seinen Freund.

„Lass mich mal sehen", sagte er leise und schob die Hände des Braunhaarigen weg.

„Da ist nichts", meinte er dann irritiert, bevor seine Augen Tellergroß wurden und er auf den Boden kippte.

Yo wagte es nun doch noch mal die Augen zu öffnen.

„Horo was ist mit dir?", fragte er verwirrt und tastete auf dem Boden nach ihm.

„Ich fühl mich gerade sehr paralysiert", gab der Blauhaarige zur Antwort.

Sein Freund blinzelte mehrmals. So langsam wurden die Konturen seiner Umgebung wieder schärfer. Wo war Horo Horo? Ah, da… Merkwürdig, irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Auf einmal sprang der Snowboarder auf.

„Geht's dir auch wieder gut?", fragte er leise.

Yo nickte.

„Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt wirklich zurück gehen", meinte er verunsichert.

Die beiden sahen sich an und rannten im Regen zu Yos Haus. Als auf ihr Klingeln zuerst niemand antwortete dachten sie schon, die anderen währen ebenfalls losgezogen um Keiko zu suchen, bis ihnen eine wutentbrannte Itako öffnete.

„Wo wart ihr so lange?", fragte sie zornig.

„Wir haben meine Mutter gesucht", gab ihr Verlobter kleinlaut von sich.

„Deine Mutter ist genau vor 5 Minuten hier eingetroffen."

„Was?", rief Horo Horo. „Und wir suchen über eine halbe Stunde nach ihr in diesem Mistwetter!"

Anna zuckte mit den Schultern.

„War doch ein gutes Konditionstraining."

Yo schüttelte den Kopf. „Können wir jetzt endlich rein?", fragte er ruhig. Seine Verlobte nickte. Langsam trotteten sie ins Haus und zogen ihre durchnässten Kleider aus.

„Oh Yo, da bist du ja", rief Keiko aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ihr Sohn folgte dem Ruf und sah das seine Mutter in eine dicke Wolldecke gehüllt war.

„Schreckliches Wetter oder?", fragte sie.

Pf…also bitte", meinte Yo spöttisch. „Das ist ja wohl eine völlig überflüssige Frage."

„Wage es nicht so mit deiner Mutter zu reden", brauste Mikihisa auf.

„Dann soll sie nicht so blöd Fragen."

„Junge strapazier meine Geduld nicht."

„Du verfügst über Geduld?"

„Es reicht! Los geh ins Esszimmer und nimm deine Mahlzeit ein. Danach gehst du sofort in dein Zimmer!"

Yos Miene verfinsterte sich. „Du hast nicht das Recht mich hier herum zu kommandieren", sagte er eine Spur zu ruhig. „Das ist nicht dein Haus."

„Aber meins", mischte sich nun Anna ein. „Er hat recht, du solltest wirklich überlegen in welchem Ton du mit deiner Mutter sprichst."

Ihr Verlobter machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu antworten, sondern verschwand einfach ins Esszimmer.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte Anna verwirrt, worauf sie nur ein Schulterzucken von Mikihsa erntete.

Im Esszimmer war Manta gerade dabei das Geschirr zu spülen, als er seinen Freund kommen hörte.

„Hey Yo", rief er fröhlich. „Ich hab Krach gehört. Was war denn gerad los?"

Doch Yo blickte ihn nur finster an und machte sich ans Essen.

„Redest du nicht mehr mit mir?"

„HALT DIE KLAPPE!"

Der Kleinere zuckte zusammen. Der Braunhaarige hatte ihn doch noch nie angeschrieen, wenn er überhaupt mal geschrieen hatte. Was war denn nur passiert? Die Augen des Älteren sahen ihn durchdringend an. Manta sah genauer hin. Irgendwie funkelten sie, oder irrte er sich? Im Nebenzimmer schrie Horo Horo nun völlig aufgebracht. Ob das ein Zufall war?

Noch bevor er seine Gedanken zu ende bringen konnte, hatte sich sein Freund abgewandt und war hoch in sein Zimmer gegangen. Dort seufzte Yo erst einmal vor Erleichterung auf.

Er setzte sich aufs Bett und sah aus dem Fenster, wie schon einige Stunden zuvor. Doch diesmal prasselte kein Regen gegen die Scheiben, nein. Das Gewitter hatte sich aufgelöst und nun den Sternen platz gemacht. Auch der Wind heulte nicht mehr.

/Interessant/

Der Braunhaarige schreckte auf.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er in die Stille.

/Wer weiß/

„Zeig dich schon!"

/Und wenn nicht?/

„Dann hol ich meine Eltern!"

/Wirst du nicht. Und wenn doch, sie könnten mich nicht hören/

„Warum nicht?"

/Weil ich mit Dir sprechen will. Weil ich wissen will wie Du denkst/

„Wieso?"

Die Stimme begann zu lachen. /Hm…du hast deinen kleinen Freund angeschrien, warum/

„Weil er mich genervt hat."

/Schön…das wollte ich hören/

„Entweder du sagst mir jetzt, wer du bist, oder ich rede nicht mehr mit dir", sagte Yo nun gereizt.

/Mein Name wir dir nichts sagen/

„Ich will ihn trotzdem wissen!"

/Hach ist man heute schlecht gelaunt…dabei bist du doch sonst das Lachmännchen vom Dienst/

„Woher weißt du, dass denn jetzt schon wieder?"

/Ich weiß eine Menge über dich, aber deswegen möchte ich nicht mit dir sprechen. Ich will dir etwas sagen…etwas sehr wichtiges/

Yo stöhnte genervt. „Na dann schieß los."

/Als erstes möchte ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten. Ich kann in den Herzen anderer Menschen lesen/

„Jetzt echt?"

Der Braunhaarige staunte.

„Ich glaube das kann Anna auch."

/Ja Anna kann das auch, aber ich wollte damit auf deinen Freund Manta anspielen/

„Was hat er damit zu tun?"

/Ich weiß was er denkt/

„Ja und?"

Die Stimme seufzte. /Du begreifst es also immer noch nicht?/

„Was?"

/Er ist nicht so nett wie du glaubst/

Yo schwieg. Was hatte denn sein Freund mit diesem Quatsch zu tun?

/Du denkst ich erzähle dir irgendeinen Blödsinn/

Die Augen des Angesprochenen weiteten sich.

/Glaubst du mir jetzt? Ich bin auf deiner Seite. Ich bin ein Schamane/

„Dann … erzähle", antwortete der Asakura zögernd.

/Mantas Vater, Masumi Oyamada ist sehr interessiert an Schamanen. Er hat seinem Sohn überhaupt erst vorgeschlagen sich mit dir anzufreunden/

Yo biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Warum?", brachte er mühsam hervor.

/ Weil du am Schamanenturnier teilnehmen willst. Du wirst ihm direkt zum Großen Geist führen/

„Und was kann ich daran ändern?"

/Schick ihn weg! Kündige ihm die Freundschaft! Und traue am besten keinen Menschen mehr. Wir Schamanen leiden nun einmal darunter anders zu sein, aber wir haben immer noch einander/

Der Braunhaarige rieb sich kräftig die Augen. Sie brannten wie verrückt.

„Schön", meinte er dann. „Nimmst du auch am Turnier teil?"

/Sicher. Ich werde Schamanenkönig und werde die Sache zwischen den Menschen und den Schamanen ändern/

„Gut…"

/Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt/

„Warte!

/Was ist?/

„Dein Name!"

/Na schön. Hao! Und jetzt gehab dich wohl/

„Nein bleib hier", rief Yo, doch die Stimme war nicht mehr anwesend. Dafür wollten seine Augen gar nicht mehr aufhören zu schmerzen. Grübelnd legte er sich ins Bett. Wie hatte diese Person überhaupt mit ihm gesprochen? In seinen Kopf hinein? Sehr unheimlich. Aber er tat wohl besser daran ihrem Rat zu folgen. Manta sollte er vorläufig aus dem Weg gehen. Und dem Rest der Menschheit ebenfalls.


End file.
